Lyta Alexander
Lyta Alexander was a character on the Babylon 5 television series and related media. She was first introduced on the pilot episode The Gathering. Lyta was portrayed by Patricia Tallman. Lyta was first assigned to Babylon 5 by the Psi-Corps as a commercial telepath in 2257. Soon after she arrived the newly arrived Vorlon Ambassador Kosh was nearly assassinated by a rogue Minbari. In order to save Kosh's life, Lyta scanned him to determine who attacked Kosh and how the poison was delivered. Lyta saw the Minbari disguised as station commander Jeffrey Sinclair poison Kosh through his hands. With that information station CMO Dr. Kyle was able to treat Kosh. Soon Sinclair and Michael Garibaldi found the rogue Minbari who was the actual attacker and prove that he used a changeling net to disguise himself as Sinclair when attacking Kosh. Not long afterwards Lyta was recalled to Earth, and her old friend Talia Winters was assigned to Babylon 5 in her place. Over the next couple years the Psi-Corps tried to find out exactly what she saw when she scanned Kosh, but Lyta was able to resist all of their attempts at probing for that information. She was later able to escape and joined the Mars Resistance, where she learned about a secret Psi-Corps project to implant a personality inside a Babylon 5 staff member and use that personality to spy on the station and commit sabotage. Traveling there, she helped uncover Talia as the spy. Talia was sent back to Earth while Lyta made her escape from the station. Before leaving she visited Kosh and told him that she had not told anyone what she had seen when she scanned him. Lyta made her way to Vorlon space. After several days she was picked up by a Vorlon ship and taken to their homeworld. There she was altered and enhanced by the Vorlons, and returned to Babylon 5 to serve as Kosh's aide. She was off the station when Kosh was murdered by the Shadows and was not carrying any part of his conscience with her at the time. When the new Vorlon Ambassador Ulkesh proved to be a danger to the others on the station, Lyta helped draw him out so that John Sheridan could kill him, with help from Lorien and the last remnants of Kosh. The next year Lyta fell in with the rogue telepaths led by Byron. Falling in love with him she was forced to watch Byron commit suicide to prevent his capture by the corps. She would pick up where Byron left off, leading a resistance movement against the corps. Lyta was arrested on B5 on orders of EarthGov after a series of attacks against Psi-Corps. Michael Garibaldi approached her and the pair made a deal, he would help her in her war against the corps if she removed the programming Bester had left behind in his mind. Using his influence Garibaldi was able to convince EarthGov to drop the charges against Lyta on the condition that she leave the station. She left the station with G'Kar, joining him in his quest to explore the galaxy. After helping Garibaldi uncover a conspiracy against him and his wife Lise, Lyta revealed the true extent of her powers, that she had been made into a telepathic doomsday weapon by the Vorlons. Two years later Lyta returned to Babylon 5, she removed the commands keeping Garibaldi from taking down Bester, but left some commands of her own in his mind. Alexander was a participant in the Telepath War that followed a few years later. She died on Earth along with Lennier in an attack on Psi-Corps headquarters. Category:Babylon 5 Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Deceased Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Tragic